Love the Way You Lie
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Peyton comes back home after 4 years with a few surprises and finds a few of her own. Will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, so bear with me here because I have never seen this show before. My stepson decided that it would be fun to challenge us all. *sighs* This will be a massive challenge. So this takes place Season 5 apparently (again never seen the show so I'm going off of what Crys tells me) and is AU. Yeah, so sit back, relax, and any tips would be appreciated! Thanks now Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh boy the things I don't want to own at the moment…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Peyton pushed her hair out of her face as she saw the sign that informed her she was now in Tree Hill. She looked in the rearview mirror and smiled involuntarily at the little boy who was asleep in the back seat. Four and a half year old Davis Nathan Sawyer was her pride and joy and the main reason she was still alive and moving back to Tree Hill. She had named him after her best friend Brooke Davis and Davis's father's brother Nathan. The little boy didn't need to see what they had come from and gods forbid Michael ever…. She couldn't finish her thought. It couldn't happen, not now and not ever. She would die for her baby boy. She smiled as she thought about his father, Lucas. She still loved him and always would.

"Mommy?" a little voice asked groggily. Peyton smiled.

"Yes baby?" she asked. She watched as he stretched and yawned before he answered her.

"Are we almost there? I gotta potty mommy" he said. Peyton smiled and pulled into a gas station. She got out and ran around to Davis's side.

"Well we are in Tree Hill, but I don't know where we are going yet" Peyton said as they walked to the bathrooms in the back of the store. "Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked as she noticed it was only one room. Davis shook his head. "Ok, but don't lock it Davis."

"Kay mommy" he said walking inside and closing the door. Peyton leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. She needed to figure out where they were going to go and how they were going to get money. She didn't think before she took off this morning. She just grabbed Davis and ran when she had the chance. Nothing was ever going to make her stay with him and endanger her child. If Lucas knew about Davis she wouldn't have had this problem, but she kept it from him. She didn't want to hold him back. It was better to let him be free and live the life he wanted than for him to resent their child for not having that opportunity.

"Peyton?" a gruff voice asked. Peyton looked up and saw Nathan. Well, this wasn't going to end well. She would have to tell him about Davis seeing as her son would be coming out of the bathroom shortly. "It is you. I thought I recognized you, but after what? Four years? I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me" he said. Peyton smiled. It was good to see a friendly face after so long. It was great to see any face that wasn't Michael's.

"No it's me" she said with a faint smile. "How's Haley?" He smiled and twirled his wedding band without even realizing it. She smiled at the gesture. How she would love to have someone like that, someone who would twirl their wedding ring just thinking about her.

"She's doing good. We all are actually" he said smiling. Peyton pasted on a fake smile. She didn't want to hear how everyone's life was better than her own. She didn't want to see any of them actually. She just needed away from him.

"How's Lucas?" The question slipped from between her lips before she could stop it. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to torture herself, but it looks like her masochistic mouth was planning against her.

"He's good. He, uh… he's engaged" Nathan said. And there it was. The sound of Peyton's heart splintering and shattering into a million pieces. He was engaged. And it wasn't to her.

"Who is he engaged to?" she whispered. She wanted to know who she was replaced with. She mentally chided herself. That thought wasn't selfish at all.

"Her name's Lindsey Strauss" he said. Peyton smiled.

"His editor, right?" she asked. Nathan gave her a strange look. She cleared her throat. "I still love him so I got his book and read up on him online. And no, I'm not stalking him" she said. Nathan smirked.

"God I'd hope not" he said with a chuckle. Peyton smiled. She missed this. She missed the banter with her friends, the feeling of belonging, and the enjoyment of company. "Where were you Peyt? Four years and not a word from you" he whispered. Peyton looked away, tears filling her eyes.

"I tried Nate. I really did, but…" she trailed off. How did you explain living in hell for four years? How did you explain your son? "There were complications. I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" he asked. Peyton looked back at him, tears slowly cascading down her face. Nathan's heart broke a little. He hated to see her cry. He was married to Haley, but he still cared about her.

"Couldn't Nate. I was… I couldn't ok?" she asked. Nathan looked at her. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him about all the cold lonely nights when all she wanted to do was call or write. She wanted to tell someone what happened, but she refused. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that she messed up her life. Majorly.

"All done mommy" Davis chirped as he left the bathroom. Peyton smiled down as she brushed the blonde mop of hair out of his face. Nathan stood staring at the little boy in shock. He looked like the perfect combination of Peyton and Lucas. He sucked in a breath as his attention turned back to Peyton.

"Is this why you couldn't?" he breathed out. Peyton smiled down at the little boy before turning her full attention back to Nathan. She smiled at him sadly.

"Partly. I was pregnant when I left and I knew it, but I couldn't tell Lucas because I didn't want to hold him back. I couldn't have him regret our baby Nathan, so I left" she explained. Nathan looked at her sadly.

"Why did you assume I would regret him?" Lucas asked as he walked up behind Nathan. Peyton gulped. Crap.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok well this really really really sucks. Wow… you people probably want me to stop butchering your show! Sorry about that… really I am! Well if you made it this far thanks for reading! Please, leave me a review?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: *looks at Crys* Your son is getting coal for Christmas. Next time we stick to something I know, like Criminal Minds. *looks at small audience* Sorry about that, had to clarify a few things. Although let me tell you, this is hard. Never having seen the show it just… ugh… so yeah I'll still apologize now for things. All 10 chapters of it folks! *sighs* I know I know… on to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: So many many things I would know if I owned anything besides Davis.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Why did you assume I would regret him?" Lucas asked. Peyton sighed and picked her son up in her arms. Davis had his head tilted as he stared at the two men.

"You daddy and Uncle Nate" Davis said. The two men smiled at him softly. Lucas's eyes held a soft pain from seeing his son. Peyton sighed. Ok, she had been in Tree Hill less than 30 minutes and things were already spiraling out of control. Things like her heart and her hormones.

"That's right big guy, how did you know?" Lucas asked as he stepped forward. Davis rested his head against Peyton's shoulder as he looked at them.

"She shows me your pictures when Mr. Mike isn't around" he said. Peyton kissed the top of his head. She couldn't believe it. Lucas had just, accidentally, found out about their four and a half year old son and he wasn't freaking out, yet. They still needed to talk about a lot of things alone as in a private space without the rest of the convenience store, Nathan, and Davis present. Oh joy, she couldn't wait for that.

"Oh yeah? Did she show you the picture of my son?" Nate asked. Davis bobbed his little head. He had wanted to meet Jaime since he understood the concept of having someone to play with, unfortunately he had never been allowed one. "Jaime loves making new friends, maybe if your mom says its ok, I can take you back to my house and you and Jaime can play while mommy and daddy talk" he said. Peyton smiled as Davis looked up at him with his father's eyes. She could never say no.

"I think that will be alright, only if you promise to behave kiddo" she said. Davis nodded vigorously. Peyton laughed and kissed him before setting him down on the floor and watching him grab Nate's hand.

"Why don't you and I head back to my place? Lindsey will be gone for awhile so we'll have time to talk" Lucas suggested. Peyton smiled at him as she led him to her car. The drive was relatively silent except for Lucas giving the occasional direction. Peyton smiled as she walked into the apartment recognizing a lot of it as his old things. There was a lot of new stuff mixed in that she assumed was Lindsey's. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine thanks, but we do need to talk" she said. Lucas nodded and pat the seat on the couch next to him. She smiled and sat down, both turning to face each other. "So" she said nervously.

"So, I have a son, huh?" Lucas asked. Peyton smiled sadly.

"When I found out I was pregnant I got as far as your front door wanting to tell you. When I knocked you opened it complaining about loud noises and distractions and how if it kept up you wouldn't get your book done and you would just quit. Well I knew a baby was a lot of distraction, so I didn't tell you. I knew how much you wanted to be published, so I let it go" she said. Lucas looked at her.

"You remember that whole conversation from four years ago?" he asked. Never mind the fact that he had a son she didn't tell him about, she remembered the stupid conversation.

"Yeah I remembered it, you know it was that day and that conversation that led my life to the hellish nightmare it is now" Peyton spat at him. She froze. Crap, now he was going to ask questions and she would have to answer and she didn't want to deal with that because now that she was away from Michael, she was free of him. She was free to breathe and live her life.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that that little boy was my son" he responded. Peyton took a deep, calming breath. She needed to hold it together for Davis, for Lucas, for herself.

"His name is Davis Nathan Sawyer. His birthday is August 12. He loves the color blue and likes basketball. He watched Bob the Builder and Go, Diego, Go. He is an energetic ball of ADD. He loves ice cream and hates broccoli" she said. Lucas absorbed all the information she threw at him.

"Wow, so he really is…"

"A mini you? Yes he is" Peyton said nodding. Lucas smiled. He watched her face, tracing her full pink lips with his eyes. How he wanted to taste them again. How he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go again. "I never stopped loving you" she whispered, noticing how his eyes darkened in want.

"Me either Peyton. I will still love you always and forever" he said. They bent their heads closer; he could smell the lotion she wore. It was the same she wore four years ago. He loved it. He lived for that smell to get on his skin. He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. It was a sweet kiss, the kind lovers shared, but there was also a fierceness to it, like they desperately needed this. Peyton tried to pull away, but Lucas held on to her. He brought their foreheads together as they tried to even out their labored breathing.

"You're engaged" Peyton whispered as she pulled away. Lucas reached for her, but she side stepped his grasp. "You're engaged" she repeated. Lucas sighed and dropped his hand.

"Peyton, we can make this work out" he said softly. She shook her head, her blonde curls flying everywhere.

"I'm not going to be your mistress while you live the good life with your wife. I'm sorry Lucas, but unless it's about Davis, I don't think we need to see each other again" she whispered, the tears threatening to fall. She didn't want to do this, but he was engaged.

"Peyton" he called out brokenly. She smiled at him sadly.

"I can't Lucas. I just can't" she whispered before she turned on her heels and left. Lucas stared at the closed door brokenly. Something about his Peyton was different. His Peyton would see there was another way besides adultery. What was going on with her?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *sighs* Well it's sad that this just seems to be popping itself out. Now if only my book didn't need as much thought. Although… *looks up* Yeah ok if I want published I actually need thoughts. Anyway, next chapter will be the wedding!... The kid is gonna kill me. It's hilarious. So if you've read this far, thank you now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow… thank you all for all of the support and reviews. You guys are so nice! Anyway, sitting here babysitting my niece (YAY ME! *clears throat* It's a complicated story) and just had an idea hit me. I would love to thank all of you for your reviews! Thanks! Now on to the wedding! *grins*

Disclaimer: I own the anger the word "wedding" creates when I'm talking about Lindsey and Lucas… oh and I own Davis!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Haley looked up as the front door opened. She frowned slightly when she noticed the little boy in Nathan's arms. She stepped forward and smiled at them gently.

"Who's this?" she asked, running her hand over the small boy's back in a soothing gesture. He smiled at her. It was a small timid smile, but a smile none the less.

"This is Peyton and Lucas's son, Davis" Nathan said quietly. Haley sucked in a breath. Peyton was pregnant? "Where's Jaime, I'm sure he would like to play with Davis" Nathan said, shooting her a look that said he would explain once the kids were occupied. Haley smiled.

"He's in his room playing" she responded, before turning her attention to Davis.

"Hi sweetie, I'm…"

"Aunt Haley" he said. Haley shot Nathan a confused look, but smiled at Davis anyway.

"That's right, are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked. Davis shook his head. Haley smiled as she ran her hand over his head. Nathan gave her a quick kiss before he headed up the stairs to introduce the two boys. Haley ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. She had so many questions, mainly why was Peyton's son in her home and not with his mother? Her breath hitched as she thought of the worst case scenario. What if Peyton was…? She couldn't bear to finish that thought. It wasn't an option. "Where's Peyton?" she asked as Nate walked in the room.

"She's talking things out with Lucas" he responded. Haley let out a breath of relief. Peyton was just fine.

"Wait, how did you find her?" Haley asked. Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down heavily on the couch.

"I wasn't sure it was her at first. I walked into the gas station and saw her leaning against the wall by the bathrooms. I don't know why, but I called out to her and when she looked up I just knew. Davis came out and Lucas came up from the car. I offered to bring Davis here so they could talk, about everything" he explained. Haley nodded.

"Where was she all of these years?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know, but where ever she was, something or someone was keeping her from contacting us. Davis said that Peyton showed him pictures of us when some guy named 'Mr. Mike' was gone. Maybe he was the one stopping her. All I do know is there's a lot I doubt she will willingly tell us. Our job is to figure out what is going on with her and what happened while she was gone" Nathan said. He had grown to care for Peyton as an older brother would.

"What if…" Haley paused. "What if whatever she left behind is best left behind, Nathan? What if it only makes things worse to bring the past up?" Haley questioned softly. Nathan sighed.

"We have to try Haley. We have to find out why Peyton is so scared, so timid and withdrawn. We have to help her Hales" Nathan said. Haley nodded. He was right, for better or worse they needed to know what happened these last four years in order to help Peyton.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's wrong Lucas?" Lindsey asked as they lay in bed that night. Lucas's mind was on the kiss with Peyton. His feelings were all mixed up from the confrontation. He still loved her, he always would just like he told her. He just wished he could prove that to Peyton.

"I have to tell you something" he whispered. Lindsey pulled away from him, her body rigid. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. She didn't want him to leave her, but with the knowledge that the woman he loved was still alive and out there somewhere. "Peyton came back today and we kissed" he said. Lindsey felt her breath leave her body. She was braced for the fact that he was leaving, but to know he cheated on her?

"What?" she asked, her voice sharp and angry. Lucas rubbed his hand over his hair. He knew she would be angry, he just hoped he could make this as painless as possible for her. She didn't deserve to be with a man who couldn't give her all of his heart. He let out a slow breath.

"I kissed Peyton on the couch this afternoon. She had just gotten back into town and I found out I had a son. We needed some place quiet and private to talk…." A harsh stinging slap to the face cut Lucas's explanation off. He couldn't say he blamed her. There was probably a better way to tell her, but he chose the blunt option. Not his smartest move.

"Get out" she said. Lucas stared at her. Was she serious? This was his apartment that he paid for. "Get out for tonight Lucas. I'll get my things out in the morning and be gone for good" she said with as much venom as a rattlesnake. Lucas raked his hand through his hair and slid out of bed. He crossed the room and stood at the door, his hand resting on the knob. He turned to her slightly.

"I'm sorry, but it's always been her" he whispered before he walked out. Lindsey held her tears back until she heard the front door shut behind him. She curled up into the fetal position, sobs racking her body as she thought about everything. She couldn't be too mad or hurt, she knew his heart belonged to Peyton and it always had. Nothing she could do would change that.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Lucas stood on the dark street corner, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know where to go. Anyone he knew would question what had happened with Lindsey, why he wasn't with her at this moment. He sighed and headed towards Nathan's house. He and Haley would know everything and would give him room to process everything. As he approached the house Nathan sighed when he saw his older brother.

"Where's Peyton?" Nate asked. Lucas gave him a confused look.

"She left me about an hour after we split" he answered. Nathan paled drastically. Lucas's stomach tightened in panic. Where was she?

"She came and got Davis, said she was taking him to see you" Nathan said. Lucas shook his head as he swiveled to face the street, his eyes darting around in the darkness. Where was she? Where were they?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well that only took all friggin day! Sorry about that guys! Anyway, now we are getting into the dramatics. Yay! And I psyched you all out with the wedding thing huh? Lol! Nope, my stepson asked for Peyton and Lucas and that is what he'll get! So, next we'll see what happened to Peyton. Thanks for reading now please review!

PS- Sorry for any show mistakes I have made!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews and support! I'm so glad you all like this story. And I will repeat, for those of you who doubt me *coughDarrenandAndrewcough* I have never seen this show. At all. Not a minute of it. Now that I've established that, I actually know (or think I do) what I'm doing. Yeah be afraid, be very afraid… it never works out that way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Warning: VIOLENCE AND ABUSE towards the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own… Davis… ummm… yeah I think that's it!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Peyton didn't know what to do. She was driving aimlessly through Tree Hill, Davis asleep in the backseat. He was getting pretty good at sleeping sitting up. She felt bad keeping him in the car so long and so late at night, but she didn't know where to go. Nathan offered her a place or money for a hotel room, but Peyton had declined. She made up a lie about already having a place to stay. Nathan bought it without questioning her on the details.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered as she glanced at her sleeping son in the back seat. She didn't want to stay in Tree Hill, but she didn't want to leave either. She liked being here where she was close to Nathan and Haley. She even liked being neat Lucas even though it was a little masochistic of her. He was engaged to someone else. He would never be hers again. That thought depressed her more than the fact of her being homeless. Maybe she should go back to Nathan's, but she knew if she did he would question her. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't know if she ever would be. "I will make things work, somehow" she whispered. She steered the car towards the house where she grew up in. She took a deep breath as she shut the car off. She sat listening to the clicking of the engine cooling off wondering if this was for the best. She hadn't talked to him since the day she left. Well, since the day she had met Michael.

"Who's out there?" the masculine voice called out. Peyton took another deep breath and slid out of the car, leaving the door open so she didn't wake up Davis.

"Hi dad" she said. It was silent for a few moments.

"Peyton?" he asked, his voice hesitant. Peyton stepped forward into the dim porch light. He gasped as he took her in.

"It's me" she said. Larry Sawyer choked back the tears as he rushed forward and pulled his daughter into his arms. Peyton let the tears fall as she felt her father's arms around her body. She finally felt like she was home, like Michael wouldn't be able to touch her again.

"I was so worried about you. It's been so long" he whispered as he held her close. Peyton pulled away, wiping her tears futilely.

"I know I had a lot going on. There is someone I would like you to meet" she said, edging towards her car. Larry looked a little worried as he followed her, but smiled as he saw the little boy in the back seat. "Dad, this is my four year old son Davis Nathan Sawyer" she said with a smile. Larry looked at the little boy with a large smile covering his face. He looked like a perfect combo of Peyton and Lucas. She reached in and pulled him out, laying his head on her shoulder. Davis didn't wake. "Do you mind if we stay the night?"

"Of course not, come in come in" he said ushering them inside. Peyton took Davis upstairs to her old childhood bedroom and laid him down on the bed. She kissed his forehead and ran her hand over his hair before she left.

"Would you mind watching him for a bit? I want to go check out Tric" Peyton said as she entered the living room. Larry nodded.

"No problem. Any rules I need to know of?" he asked. Peyton shook her head.

"He should stay asleep while I'm gone. I won't be long" she said, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad" she whispered. He smiled at her.

"Have fun and be safe" he called out to her as she walked out the door. He sighed. It reminded him of when she was in high school and would go out with Lucas.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Peyton drove to the popular club and parked her car. She looked around and took a deep breath. She had a bad feeling, but she was in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Nothing was going to happen, right? She pushed her fears aside as she got out of her car and started for the door.

"Peyton" a gruff, scratchy voice called out. Peyton froze. No. How had he found her? He didn't know where she grew up and unless he…

No. He couldn't have. She saw him get in the car pool to work. So how had he found her? And where did he know to find her. Granted it was a small town, but still, it was big enough for her to get lost in. Only a handful of people even knew she was back, so how…

"Stop Peyton" he yelled. Peyton glanced over her shoulder to see Michael gaining ground. She sped up, trying to reach the front door before he reached her. She knew the full extent of what he was capable of, but she hoped he wouldn't try anything in public. Her hopes were crushed when he caught a handful of hair and yanked her back. She whimpered in pain as he spun her around and punched her in the stomach. Peyton doubled over in pain. Michael brought his fist down on her back and watched as she fell to the cold concrete. She curled up in the fetal position, her hands covering her head as Michael delivered breath taking kicks to her sides. All she could think of as the blackness crept in was 'Thank God Davis is safe'.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nathan groaned as his cell phone rang out. The clock read 3 am. He had finally convinced Lucas that Peyton was fine and she was safe somewhere and that it wouldn't do him any good to spend all night worrying. Nathan wasn't surprised when Lucas confessed what transpired between him and Lindsey.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. A little sob at the end of the line had him bolt upright in bed.

"Uncle Nathan, Mr. Mike hurt mommy" the little voice said. Nathan sucked in a breath. Shit.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: God that was the most painful 1,000 words I have ever written. Wow that was hard to write. Anyway, next chapter will be the hospital. Don't know what else I'm doing, maybe a lot of Peyton/Lucas love, not sure yet. Either way, if you made it this far thanks for reading now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I get yelled at for the cliffy. Big surprise there… not! Anyway, like I said this chapter is going to be the hospital and telling Lucas. Lucas… well that's going to be its own dramatic event and tons of fun to write! No promises that everyone will come out unscathed. I just write what my muse, Aafreen, comes up with. So… sit back, relax, and possibly enjoy!

Disclaimer: My secret lover felt left out, so I am claiming him as my bitch so he doesn't think I'm cheating on him. I also own Davis!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nathan couldn't breathe. This guy that Peyton seemed to fear and Davis didn't like too much had hurt her. Where was she and who was with Davis?

"Davis, where are you?" he asked, his voice steadier than he felt. He hoped to gods that Mr. Mike hadn't hurt him too. Peyton would be beside herself if she knew something had happened to that little boy.

"Grampy brought me to the hospital where mommy is" he responded. Oh god. It was so bad that she was at the hospital. Ok, he needed to breathe before he hyperventilated on the poor traumatized child. Then Davis's words registered.

"Grampy? As in your mommy's daddy?" he asked. He hoped the four year old would follow that, but it was the easiest way to find out who Davis was talking about.

"Yeah, mommy left me with him while she went out and she didn't come back. Then grampy got a call from the nurse lady and he brought me here. They won't let me see mommy, Uncle Nathan" Davis said. Nathan could hear the tears starting to build in the kid. His heart broke for Davis. He was four and was with someone he barely knew and his mom was hurt and they wouldn't let him see her. He took a deep breath as he crawled out of bed, heading to the closet to grab clothes.

"Can I talk to your grampy, Davis?" he asked, sliding his jeans on. It was silent for a few moments until he heard the phone exchange hands.

"What's up Nathan?" Larry asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" he asked, not beating around the bush. He needed the facts straight up. If it was nothing he wouldn't worry Lucas over it, but if it was serious, he needed to go wake his older brother up. Larry let out a long breath.

"Her apparently husband tracked her down and beat her, badly. She has a grade 3 concussion and has been out for at least an hour and a half, she has a broken arm, several broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a punctured lung. They…" he trailed off, not knowing if he could get the sentence out, "they don't know if or when she will wake up." Nathan leaned heavily against the wall. No. This couldn't be! They had just gotten her back.

"When will they know?" he asked. Larry shrugged even though the younger man couldn't see him.

"They don't know. They are waiting to see what happens in the next few hours to decide. I think you and Lucas need to get here, fast" Larry said. Nathan nodded.

"On our way" he said before opening Lucas's door and flipping the light on. Lucas groaned. "Get your ass out of bed, Peyton's in the hospital and the doctors don't know if she'll make it" Nathan said. Well, better tell him straight up rather than lie to him, although judging by the murderous look on his brother's face, gentler would have been better. Oh well, it was too late for that!

"What happened?" he growled as he rushed around throwing clothes on. Nathan ran a hand over his face. Well, here's where the gentle came in.

"You remember Davis saying that Peyton showed him pictures after 'Mr. Mike' left?" Nathan asked. Lucas nodded, completely confused as to what one thing had to do with the other. "Well Mr. Mike, is an abusive asshole husband to Peyton" he said. Huh, where the hell did his gentle side go? So far he was two for two of not being helpful.

"Husband?" Lucas asked, the color draining from his face. Nathan looked at him incredulously.

"Did you happen to miss the abusive asshole part? Or the part about Peyton being in the hospital and possibly dying?" Nathan asked. Lucas shook his head, his facial features growing hard in determination to get to her.

"What are we waiting for?" Lucas asked pushing past Nathan. Nate stood staring at the spot his older brother had once been standing. Nathan swore that man's mood changed more than a pregnant woman. Not even when Haley was pregnant with Jamie had her mood swings been that drastic. "Nathan?" Lucas called up the stairs. Nathan shook his head and headed down the stairs.

"Coming" he called out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You seem rather calm for someone whose love of his life could possibly not wake up" Nathan said as he glanced over at Lucas. They were stopped at a red light and as much as he wanted to run it, they needed to get there quickly and in one piece.

"My son is missing his mother and I am practicing my calm because he will need me" Lucas said. Nathan nodded. He would never admit it out loud, but he was proud of his older brother for being the man he should be. Lucas could have easily walked away, but instead he was doing the mature thing and trying to be there for Peyton and Davis. It helped that he was still utterly and completely in love with Peyton.

"You know, you're doing the right thing" Nathan said. Didn't he say he wasn't going to say that out loud? Apparently his brain and mouth didn't connect. Oh well, it was out now.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. Nathan shot him a look.

"You could have easily stayed with Lindsey and ignored the fact that you had a son who happens to have a mother who attracts danger almost as bad as that Bella chick from Twilight" Nathan said. Lucas gave him a funny look.

"Twilight? I didn't know you were into teen romance Nate" Lucas jibbed. Nathan's face turned red.

"I'm not. Haley loves them though and decides I need to be read to occasionally" Nathan explained. Lucas laughed. Yes the woman he loved was in mortal danger and yes he was scared out of his mind and he just wanted to hold her and be there for her, but right now he had to wait till they got there. Who knew what would happen between then, but Nathan was trying to distract Lucas from the possibility of Peyton dying and making him a single father to one four year old boy who he had never met before. Lucas was grateful to his brother. Without Nathan, Lucas truly didn't know where he would be.

"I love her. That simple, that complicated."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Wow… I think I wrote this chapter in like 20 minutes lol. Damn and I didn't even get to the hospital yet! Wow. Alright well there was that, a little teasing and a little drama, but all in all, the worst is most likely going to be next chapter. Which I'm bored so I'll start on now! LOL! If you've made it this far, thanks for reading now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright so thanks for all the support. I honestly hate this, because when I get wrapped up in a story, that's all I have on my mind, so I was sitting at work all day today and I was coming up with different scenarios. It sucked. LOL! Anyway, the boys finally get to the hospital! Yay!... I sounded happy about that… anyway, I don't even know if Peyton will live or not….. Just kidding, I think my niece and stepson would skin me if I killed her… besides I like my plan. Be afraid, be very afraid. There will be tons of drama here so be warned. Enjoy!

WARNING: Mentions of MISCARRAGE!

Disclaimer: I only own the panic I will bring to you all. And Davis. I'll claim the cutie :)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan ran into the waiting room. Larry sat on a chair with his head in his hands. Davis was scared. He had tears streaming down his little face as he scrambled out of his chair and flung himself into Lucas's arms.

"Daddy" he sobbed. Lucas clung to the little boy, loving hearing himself be known as daddy. It was a foreign concept to him, but he gladly took the role, pressing a kiss to the top of Davis's little head. The little boy had a death grip on Lucas's neck.

"It's alright. Daddy's here now little man" he whispered. Nathan smiled at Lucas as he and Larry watched the two. Both men were proud of the way Lucas was handling everything. Not only was Peyton on the verge of death or coma, but he was thrust into the role of father. Nathan was almost waiting for him to break.

"What's going on?" Nathan quietly asked Larry. The older man sighed, his head slowly shaking back and forth as if he was having a hard time believing whatever the doctors had said to him.

"She crashed three times while they were repairing her lung. The last time she was gone so long she should be brain dead, but somehow she isn't. The doctors are keeping a close eye on her and monitoring her, but…" he trailed off. Nathan nodded, setting his hand on Larry's shoulder. The prognosis wasn't good. There was very little chance of her waking up. "She has about 30 percent chance of waking up" Larry said. Nathan winced, his heart breaking slowly. That was even smaller than he imagined.

"There's nothing they can do to up those odds?" Nathan asked. Larry ran a hand over his head. He shook his head.

"They said there was too much damage from before when he beat her. She said it looked as if she had been pushed off a fire escape. She also said it looked like Peyton had miscarried" he said. Nathan sucked in a breath.

"Consensual?" Larry nodded.

"They said there was no bruising or tearing for rape" he said. Nathan nodded and released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Larry smiled at Lucas as he came forward, Davis still tucked firmly in his arms. Nathan doubted either one would be letting go anytime soon. He just hoped Lucas could hold strong as he found out the new news.

"Davis, why don't you and I go get something to eat?" Larry asked standing up. Davis tightened his grip on Lucas's neck, until Lucas whispered something in the little boy's ear. Davis nodded and wiggled to be put down, grabbing his grampy's hand as soon as his feet touched the linoleum. Gee, thanks Larry.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked once Davis and Larry were out of ear shot. Nathan sighed and pushed Lucas down onto one of the seats. Nate took the seat across from him and sighed, his head dropping. "Nate just tell me" Lucas demanded. Nate lifted his head and looked Lucas straight in the eyes.

"Peyton crashed three times while they were trying to repair her punctured lung. Apparently the last time she was out long enough to be considered brain dead, but somehow she isn't. The doctors have given her a 30 percent chance of survival" Nate said. Well, so much for easing that blow too, huh? He was three for three tonight.

"They have to do something for her. She has a son. She can't die" Lucas cried. His blue eyes shined with unshed tears, tears that he was trying to hold at bay. He was losing the fight. A tear slid down his cheek, one after another until he was full out sobbing. Nathan's stomach clenched in agony as he listened to his brother crying. He moved forward and pulled Lucas into his arms, holding his older brother close as he fought against his own tears. Lucas was losing his soul mate. Gods he didn't know what he would do if it was ever Haley in that position. Even when the couple had their worst downs, he would still be broken.

"I know Lucas, I know" he whispered. Sobs tore through Lucas's body as he thought about not having Peyton by his side, through thick and thin. How did he ever think Lindsey could replace her? The thought seemed repulsive to him now. Someone replacing Peyton in his life? Yeah right.

"It's not fair" he cried over and over again. That was all that seemed appropriate at the time. It wasn't fair. Life never was, not to him, but this was Peyton. All though like Nathan said in the car, Peyton was a danger magnet.

"I know Luke, I know" Nathan said consolingly. He didn't know what to do for his brother anymore. It didn't seem like anything would help and it wasn't like Lucas was in any condition to think rationally. He had held for as long as he could, but the pain and grief and guilt ate away at him until he broke. Nathan understood that. "Lucas, look at me" Nathan said, taking his brother's face in between his hands. "I know this is tough and I know you are scared and hurt and pained right now, but pretty soon that little boy that calls you daddy will be coming back and you have got to try and hold it together for him. He's more than likely going to lose his mother; he can't afford to lose you too."

"I know" Lucas said. He wiped his face up with the back of his hand. Nathan smiled at him softly as he returned to his seat. Lucas pulled himself together just as Davis came running back up to him, lifting his arms up in a 'pick me up' gesture. Lucas pulled the little boy on to his lap and snuggled him close. Larry sat next to Nathan. Both men watched Lucas talk with Davis and helped calm him down by telling him reassuring things. Nathan smiled. Lucas was going to be a good dad, with or without Peyton. He just hoped to gods it was with her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I'm just rocking on this story tonight! Honestly I'm bored and worried and have a lot of crap on my mind, so writing gets the focus on something less self-destructive. Trust me, be glad I'm writing now. Anyway, next we will find out what happened with Peyton and possibly delve into what Michael did to her. If you're still reading thank you now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright here we go, we'll find out what happens to Peyton this chapter. Depending on how much hot air I have to fill up my 1,000 word limit I might go in to what Michael was doing to her. Not sure yet. I'll let you know! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own… Davis…. Yeah that's it I think! Lol

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Family for Peyton Sawyer?" the doctor called as he walked into the waiting room pulling the face mask down to sit around his neck. Lucas stood up with Davis cradled gently in his arms and moved forward. Larry and Nathan followed behind them.

"I'm her father and this is her family" Larry said putting his hand on Lucas's back. The doctor took in everyone's tear stained faces and Davis's hopeful look. Nathan stepped forward and took Davis from Lucas and moved back to their seats. The look on the doctor's face wasn't good and the little boy didn't need to hear that.

"I don't want to lose mommy" Davis whispered as he clung to Nathan. Nate pressed his lips to the top of Davis's head in a lingering kiss. The little boy's tears stained his shirt and neck, but Nate didn't care. There was little chance of Peyton coming home.

"I know buddy" he whispered. Lucas watched the two, his heart heavy.

"Mr. Sawyer, I have to inform you that the surgery was successful, but there were complications that the nurse told you about. Her lung has been fixed up and the bleeding stopped, but because of her crashing for so long she is on a ventilator. The next couple of hours are critical. If she doesn't pull out of it, then she will be comatose until her body shuts down" the doctor said. Lucas felt as if he had been sucker punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

"How long until…" Lucas paused. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to think it, but he pushed on. "How long until she can't pull out of it?" he asked. The doctor looked at his watched and sighed.

"About two hours" he said. Lucas and Larry sucked in breaths. That wasn't much time to go and convince her to fight for them. To fight for her son and the man who loved her. "I'll have a nurse bring you to her room immediately. I just ask only one of you at a time please" he said. Larry nodded.

"Thank you doctor" Larry said. Lucas still couldn't form words. It was too much to handle. He had just gotten Peyton back and now he was going to lose her again. That wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. The doctor nodded before he took a step away.

"Doctor, can I take my son in with me to say…" his throat was choked up with emotions. He could barely get the word out. "Can I take him in with me?" The doctor's face fell into a sympathetic smile.

"Of course, sir" he said before turning and leaving. Lucas let a few tears fall as he turned to look at Davis, who had his head buried in Nathan's chest. How was he going to explain that his mommy might not come back? How did he explain that his world was changing faster than it should for anyone?

"Davis, come here little man" Lucas said picking his son up into his arms. He needed some form of comfort and right now his son was all he had. "We'll go see mommy soon, but she's going to be sleeping, ok?" Davis nodded, tears still rolling down his face. Lucas's heart broke even more. He didn't know what to do to make his son smile again.

"I'm going to go call Haley. She's probably going to worry where we are" Nathan said moving towards the exit so he could use his cell phone. Lucas barely heard anything except his son and the ringing words of the doctor in his head. Gods was there no justice in this world?

"Mr. Sawyer, I've come to take you to see your daughter" an elderly nurse said walking over to where Larry had taken a seat. Larry looked up at Lucas and smiled.

"I'll only be a minute. I'll let you spend the rest of it with her" Larry said standing up. Lucas nodded and watched Larry follow the nurse down the hallway. Soon he would be able to see her. Soon he and his son would most likely be alone because no one wanted Peyton to live her life like a vegetable. She wouldn't want that. Nathan walked back in and looked around.

"Where's Larry?" he asked. Lucas sighed.

"He went to go see Peyton for a few minutes. You can go in after if you want" Lucas said. Nathan looked at Lucas and Davis and sighed.

"I'll just go in and say hi. Then you two can go in right after me" Nathan said, seeing Larry come back down the hall. Lucas nodded, not processing his words. Did he say goodbye? Did he talk about how much he loved her? What did he do? What did he tell Davis? Gods that was going to suck. He stood up with Nathan and moved towards Larry, who just turned and headed back to Peyton's room. Nathan went in while Lucas watched through the window. She was so pale and broken. Tubes were running from her body and she was bruised.

"Lucas, if anyone has any chance," he didn't have to finish that sentence; Lucas knew what he meant, "it's going to be you two. Nathan and I will be in the waiting room." Lucas nodded and watched as Nathan said goodbye before he leaned over and kissed Peyton's forehead. He left the room and Nathan and Larry headed to back to wait while Lucas stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Look little man, there's mommy" Lucas said, setting his son on the chair. He slid it next to the bed and watched as Davis crawled up on his knees and looked at Peyton. Lucas held back the sobs as he watched Davis grab his mother's hand.

"I know you're sleeping mommy, but I want you to know I love you and can't wait for you to wake up mommy" he said. Lucas let a few tears fall as he kissed Peyton's lips.

"Hey Peyt. Well I broke off the engagement when I realized no one could take your place in my heart. Gods Peyton, I need you so much. I love you. Peyton please, fight. For me, for us, for our son just fight Peyton. You are so strong. Fight" he whispered. Tears shone in his eyes as he pulled away. Davis looked up at his father.

"She's gonna home soon right? She's just sleepin?" he asked. Lucas ran his hand over his son's head. What did he tell a four year old about how bad a condition his mother was in?

"Yes baby, I am."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Oh you're gonna kill me for that. *grins* I personally thought that cliffy was needed. And it ended that chapter nicely. Opened it up for the next chapter! Woot! Alright, so I had a request for Brooke to come into play. I'm just gonna say now, I don't know her all that well so it will most likely get screwed up. Sorry. Thanks for reading now please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well *rubs head* now that I have a goose egg from the tennis ball my best friend chucked at me, on to chapter 8! Yay! Here I know we will definitely get into Peyton's past with Michael. Yeah, well this is gonna be fun, not. *sighs* Yeah the kid who dared me to do this really needs another creative outlet. Anyway, on to the story, I think… Enjoy!... well… as much as you can enjoy this.

WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE! If this bothers you, don't read it. PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I only own the pains of writing this chapter and Davis.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Mommy!" Davis cried out happily, his tears suddenly vanishing. Lucas stood in shock. He checked his watch. They had been there five minutes maybe and they had gotten her to wake up. Oh why did it matter? He had his love back, his world. He couldn't be happier unless she had said yes to marry him. He paused. He had just gotten out of one engagement, would he really jump into another relationship with Peyton? Well that was a stupid question. Of course he would. He would give anything to have Peyton and Davis be known as his.

"Hi baby, have you been good for daddy?" she asked, looking anxiously at Lucas. Not seeing any sign of disapproval, she sighed, relaxing and realizing that Lucas had taken to his son much like she had. She loved these two men more than anything else ever.

"Uh huh, grampy and I got scared when you no came home so I called Uncle Nate using your cell phone and daddy came too" Davis explained. Suddenly the door opened and a group of doctors and nurses came in. The elderly nurse that had directed Larry to her room, handed Lucas Davis and pushed them out of the room. Lucas headed back to the waiting room to have Larry and Nathan watch Davis so he could find out more about this ass known as Michael.

"Larry, Nathan, can you watch him for me? She's awake and I want to talk to her alone" Lucas said. Davis reached for his Uncle Nathan and settled on his lap, alright with the fact that his dad needed to talk with his mom. Lucas smiled at them before heading back towards Peyton. He stood outside the room, watching through the window. The doctor was explaining what had happened since she had gone unconscious.

"Go on in dearie. I think she could use the support right now" he same nurse said from his side. He smiled at her before opening the door and walking in. He nodded at the doctor before he made his way to Peyton's side, grabbing her searching hand in his. He kissed her forehead, seeing the tears in her eyes from the news. His anger flared slightly at the doctor, but that was quickly overcome with the fear of losing her, again.

"Thank you doctor" he said in dismissal. The doctor nodded and Lucas gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him. He couldn't let go of her and watch her walk away again. He didn't know if his heart could take it if she left again. He loved it and it nearly killed him the first time she left. "I love you so much Peyt, I always have and I always will. I don't know what I was thinking with Lindsey, but it was a mistake and we are over now" he said in explanation. Peyton pulled away and watched Lucas take the plastic chair next to her bed.

"I guess I need to tell you about Michael now" she said with a sighed. Lucas pulled one of her hands into his and kissed her knuckles, letting her know that she could go at her own pace and that he was there for her. "I left here pregnant with Davis. I knew that you would drop everything for me and the baby and I couldn't ruin your future. You were too important to me for that. I drove for hours when I ended up in Virginia. I don't know why, but I stopped at this small town diner and got food. The baby was hungry. My waitress and I started talking. It turns out she owned the place. She offered me a job and the apartment over the diner. I accepted knowing I would need a job and my own place anyway. One day I was waiting on a table of guys. There were four of them. Three of them were complete and utter jerks. The last one told them to leave me alone and then he left me a very hefty tip. Well he came back the next day and every day after that. Mindy would let me take an hour for lunch and I would always take it when he came. We talked for months. Finally he asked me out. While I was on our date I went into labor" Peyton smiled wistfully at the memory of her son's birth.

"Davis Nathan Sawyer was born at 10:43 pm on August 15th. Michael stayed with me the whole time. We went out for months before he popped the question. I was hesitant since I still loved you, but I eventually said yes. Since I didn't want to tell my family and he had none we went to the courthouse the next day. I kept my last name, but we were married.

"It started when he lost his job. His boss was ill and he had to turn the company over. The new owners down sized, majorly. He and his friends went out to the bar. It was about a month before Davis's first birthday. He came home after I had put Davis down and he smiled at me before he hit me. He told me I was the reason he lost his job. That the boss thought I was easy and asked him to share me in order to secure his job. Michael denied him and it became my fault. He beat me to the point I was about to pass out when he decided he was going to prove to me what I really was. He raped me before he fell asleep murmuring how sorry he was. The next morning I confronted him, told him I was leaving and going back to Tree Hill, he threatened to kill me, to kill Davis and I knew he was serious. That was three years ago. Ever since the first night, he refused to let me out of the house, at all. I hadn't seen the sun or the moon in three years. I couldn't take Davis outside to play or anything. He finally got a new job and his first day of work I ran back here.

"Last night I wanted to go check out Tric and as I was walking towards the door I heard him calling for me. I took off at a run for the door. He caught up with me and grabbed my hair, forcing me to stop. He punched me and hit my back causing me to drop to the ground. I covered my head and prayed for it to be over. I eventually fell unconscious and have no idea what happened after that" she finished. The tears rolled down her face throughout her story. It killed Lucas to see her in so much pain and turmoil, but part of him wanted to go hunt down Michael and beat him like he had beaten Peyton. He pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore Peyt. I'm here for you and Davis" he whispered against the top of her head before he pressed a delicate kiss to it. Peyton sighed. In his arms she felt safe and loved. It was like she couldn't be touched.

"I want to see my whore of a wife!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, that was way over my 1,000 word limit… the kids should be happy! Alright so that was a very delicate topic that hit a little close to home for both me and my best friend, so if it did that for you too, I am so sorry. Thank you for reading anyway! Now, please let me know what you thought and leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well I'm on a roll because I know exactly what I'm going to do for the rest of this story. I just gotta say this is a first and you should probably be really scared. When I have a plan things go wrong and then BAM! it turns out weird and… yeah, just be scared. Anyway, now we get to see Michael vs. Lucas. Fun fun! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Honestly… I don't know if I even want to claim the chaos and certain death that will ensue!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I want to see my whore of a wife!" Peyton froze in Lucas's arms shortly before she started shaking. The door open to revealed Larry with Davis tucked safely in his arms followed by Haley and Brooke.

"Way to not tell your best friends you were back" Brooke said as the two women made their way to Peyton's side to ease the woman's fears. Lucas kissed her soundly on the lips before Larry set Davis down on the bed next to his mother and followed Lucas out to where Nathan was blocking the way into Peyton's room. A tall, muscular blonde stood with an angry scowl on his face. He was breathing heavily like he was furious. He probably was by the red color his face was turning.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked, his voice calmer than he felt. He wanted nothing more than to beat him into a bloody pulp and leave him somewhere remote to die, but he knew Peyton wouldn't approve of that and that was the only thing that was saving the monster in front of him.

"I'm here to see my wife" he snarled. Lucas raised an eyebrow. Did he really think Lucas was so stupid that he would just let him into that room? Apparently!

"Ex-wife" Larry said. I checked it out after the doc told me about your nuptials" he spit the word out like venom. "She filed for an annulment three months ago. Your marriage has been over for awhile now, so unless you want me to call the cops, I'd suggest you get lost and if you ever come back, I won't hesitate to let Lucas here kill you" Larry said. Michael sneered at him before turning around and leaving.

"Wait" Lucas called out. Michael turned around, but stumbled back as Lucas came forward and punched him in the face. He held a hand to his bloody nose.

"You bastard!" Michael screamed. Lucas got close to him.

"That was for my son and Peyton" Lucas snarled. He turned around and headed back into the room, not even looking back to see if Michael followed him or if he had turned and ran with his tail between his legs like the scared chicken he was. He couldn't even be considered a man. A man would never beat on or force a woman to do something she didn't want to. He wasn't a man. He should have his balls cut off and shoved down his throat. He should suffer like Peyton and Davis did.

As he walked in the room, Peyton's eyes lit up. Lucas smiled at her as he walked to her side, ignoring the others in the room. He only had eyes for her and right now after all the trauma she had been through lately all he wanted to do was hold her and assure her she was safe.

"Hales, Brooke, why don't we let the family have some time alone?" Larry asked as he and Nate stood by the doorway. Haley went and wrapped her arms around Nathan. They walked towards the waiting room while Brooke pouted.

"But I just got my best friend back" she whined. Larry smiled at her while Peyton laughed.

"Don't worry Brooke, I'm not going anywhere, but I would like some time with my guys" she said. Brooke sighed but followed Larry out of the room. Lucas looked at Davis sleeping curled against his mother's side. He loved the sight of the two of them together. It made his heart swell with love. Gods he didn't think he could love anyone more than he loved Peyton and Davis.

"I missed you so much Peyt" he breathed, staring at her face trying to memorize every line and feature. He leaned forward and stroked her soft cheek with his fingers. How could this one woman turn his world upside down and have no clue she did it?

"God Lucas, I was so stupid to leave. I missed you so much" she cried. Lucas pulled her into his arms, careful of the wires and Davis. The last thing he wanted was to wake their son up.

"It's alright Peyton, you did what you thought was best. I was a little upset that you kept him from me, but I get where you're coming from. I just wish I could have saved you from that pain and humiliation" he whispered, burying his face in her hair so he could memorize her scent. He had missed it. His new book was about Peyton. Lindsey knew that, but she never confronted him about it. He always wondered if she tried to be like Peyton some days, just to feel like he loved her. "But now we have a beautiful son together and we can be happy together" he whispered. Peyton pulled back.

"You don't want me Lucas, I'm not… I'm not the girl you knew" Peyton said, her voice cracking with unshed tears. Lucas wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"No Peyton, you aren't. Instead you are a strong, loving woman and a proud mother" he said. Peyton wanted to cry at his kind words. Why was he being so kind to her? She was ruined. She was hurt and scarred and not worth the effort of trying to fix. "I know what's going on in that head of yours, but I love you, scars and all. I can help you get over this. We can do this Peyt and raise our son together" he said.

"I'm too broken Lucas. It's going to take too much work to fix me" she said biting her lip. Lucas smiled at her and looked at their son.

"You withstood hell to make sure our son was safe. It's your turn to be the one protected and loved by me Peyt. Trust me to take care of you, of both of you" he said. Peyton continued biting her lip. Slowly, she nodded. If anyone could fix her, or try to help her fix herself, it would be him.

"I love you Lucas" she whispered. Lucas's heart soared. He couldn't believe his luck. After years of abuse she could still tell him she loved him, she trusted him not to hurt her, which he vowed on every breath he took that he wouldn't hurt her again.

"Marry me Peyton?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, that knot on my head wasn't big enough so I kinda wanted to end my life too! Yeah, Crys is gonna sick the kids on me too. So not cool! Anyway, one last chapter left and I have completed one dare! Oh, and I'm sorry if Brooke was… not correct or whatever. Apologizing for the badness. Sorry! Anyway, if you're still reading, thank you now please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So you people thought you were done with me. Gods no, I hate kids… just kidding. I love my nieces and nephews and stepson and son… most of the time. This is one of those times kids are buggin the life out of me. *sighs* For all the cliffies I've left I have 2 more dares from the kids, at least. I'm sure my niece will come up with another one… *sighs* Anyway this is the last story for this dare! Yay! And on to the story we go!

Disclaimer: I own… well… Davis… and unfortunately the kids… they are currently up for adoption, please contact me and you can take over the dares!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Peyton smoothed down the satin of the skirt of her dress. She looked stunning and Lucas had understood that as quickly as she wanted to do this, she wanted to wait so her bruises weren't visible. Lucas had told her whenever she was ready to let him know and he would be there with a tux on ready to go. She was so lucky to have him in her life. Not only had he been so kind and loving to her, but he would take Davis out for afternoons at a time, just the two of them. Sometimes they would play basketball at the park, sometimes they would go to the movies, sometimes they would just go out for a walk and to get out of Peyton's hair. Man, were those two too similar for Peyton. It was like taking care of two Lucases. It was challenging to say the least.

"You ready to go baby girl?" Larry asked as he stuck his head in the room. Peyton glanced in the mirror once more. Her a-line strapless satin gown hugged her curves in all the right ways. The top of her golden hair was pulled back and held by the veil clip while the rest flowed down her back in gentle curls. Her makeup wasn't smeared or smudged and she looked like a princess. A princess who was waiting for her prince.

"Let's go dad" she said, smiling gently. Larry stepped into the room and pulled her into a hug. Peyton wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his calming scent.

"Your mother would be so proud of you Peyt. She loved you so much. I know she isn't here in person, but your mother is always watching out for you and she will be here in spirit today" Larry said. Peyton could feel the tears prick her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. That had been a major obstacle she had to go through while she was planning the wedding and Lucas held her and helped her through it every step of the way.

"Thank you dad" she whispered, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Larry smiled and kissed her forehead as he looked her over. She could see the tears in his eyes and knew this was going to be hard for him. He had gone through so much when her mother died and now he was giving his baby girl away to Lucas. "I'll always be your little girl" she whispered. Larry smiled sadly.

"I know, but now I'm the number two man in your life" he said. Peyton smiled and set her hand on his cheek.

"You'll always be my number one man dad" she said. Larry kissed her forehead once more before sucking in a deep breath. "Let's go, my feet are already killing me" she teased. Larry laughed as he threaded her arm through his and led her down the corridor to the chapel.

"You ready for this?" he asked as he stood with her at the entrance. Peyton smiled as she caught a glimpse of Lucas holding Davis in his arms, watching and waiting for her big entrance.

"Oh yeah" she smiled as the music changed to the wedding march and she and her father entered. All she could see was Lucas as she stepped forward, putting one foot forward. Lucas smiled, his heart skipping a beat as he watched her beautiful face come closer to him. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. Larry kissed her cheek and handed her off to Lucas and Davis. The small family turned to the priest as he started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today under your roof to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony" the priest started. Lucas and Peyton stared at each other, their thoughts focused on only each other. "If there is anyone who is against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." They waited a short pause. No one dared to breathe. "Then if you'll please repeat the vows after me, Lucas, I Lucas, take you Peyton, to be my wedded wife."

"I Lucas, take you Peyton, to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness or in health."

"In sickness or in health."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." Lucas smiled and slid the wedding band onto Peyton's finger. They smiled at each other, tears glistening in Peyton's eyes. The priest turned to Peyton.

"You ready?" he asked. Peyton nodded almost unnoticeably. "I Peyton, take you Lucas, to be my wedded husband."

"I Peyton, take you Lucas, to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness or in health."

"In sickness or in health."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." Peyton slid the wedding band onto his finger. Tears of joy slowly slid down Peyton's face. This was her future, her past, her forever. She couldn't be any happier than she was at the moment. She was about to become Mrs. Lucas Scott.

"By the powers vested in my by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest exclaimed. Lucas cupped Peyton's neck in his hand, pulling her lips to his in a heated kiss. They turned to face their guests as the priest called out from behind them. "It is my greatest honor and pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Lucas held Davis close as he and Peyton ran down the aisle and slid into the limo.

"Well, we did it, Mrs. Scott" Lucas said. Peyton smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes we did Mr. Scott." They finally got their happily ever after that they deserved.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, ok so that wasn't cheating… much *grins* I made the mark didn't I? Anyway, that's it. You obviously got her answer from last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it and you were all so supportive. I appreciate that a lot! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for reading, now please review. Just once more?


End file.
